crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2006-11-18
This is what happened on }} in stories that can be dated. Events Whateley Academy The warriors return home. Ayla briefs the Cape Squad on her part of the battle. She gets a note from the owners of Townshend Publishing thanking her for the money, and giving her a 35% stake in the company, which would have had to go into chapter 11 otherwise (see the episode with Peril). She goes into Dunwich to have a costume and accessories made up by Rogers Boutique. She spends some time in Hawthorne when she gets back, and then goes to the Golden Kids meeting after dinner. She gets assigned as hostess for January.Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 8 - The Mares of Diomedes Lily, Hank, Fey and Stalwart go to Berlin on a double date. A couple of young idiots (Strongarm and Scythe) mix it up, and Lily (Wallflower), Hank and Jackie handle them while Fey and Stalwart handle collateral damage. Lily makes a quick pitch to Ms. Carson for an inter-dorm softball league. Jade comes in to talk about the hot tub party.The Play's The Thing Jade manages to talk Lily into coming to the Hot Tub party as well.Jade 6 - Dreams and Awakenings ARC At ARC: Merry turns out not to be a morning person. Karen and Merry get some new clothes, courtesy of Karen's mother. On the way down from Whateley, Belle manages to pry Merry's story from Fey, Chou and Sara. The four Whateley students meet Karen and Mrs. Taliesin and begin to talk a bit about things. Then the breakout from ARC's Black section begins. Otto asks Merry to help clean up problems with the computer system. We learn that the baddy breaking out of Black Section is James Diedrick (Maelstrom), put down by the Mystic Six and last treated by Dr. Lenston . (Yes, that Lenston, a fact not lost on Dr. Otto ). We also learn that Diedrick is the person whom Diedrick's Syndrome is named after. Otto briefs Sara, and tells her to keep Karen and Mrs. Taliesin safe, and otherwise do what they had to to stop Diedrick. Merry goes into some kind of a healing trance, and returns with another snake, after saving most of the security team. Sara gets Karen and her mother into the bunker, and the rest of them head out to meet Maelstrom. What's left of the Mystic Six and the orbital satellites are on alert, but aren't in place to get into action in time.To Be Merry and Escape From It All - Part 1 ARC Security decides to herd the escapees outside. Heyoka does some stuff on the astral (didn't know s?he came along for the ride, did you?) Big fight with a horde of manifested monsters; Beltane gets her sense of humor into high gear. Fey tries a weather spell to clear the fog and goes "oops!", resulting in a herd of psychotic squirrels. Destiny's Wave says that there's probably a mystic gem that has to be destroyed. Somehow. Fey gets the spell right, revealing that Maelstrom has been taken over by ...something... Aunghadhail takes over from Fey, and they eventually get the monster subdued. The cavalry arrives, late as usual. Merry heads west, having liberated a rifle and backpack during the disturbance. Dr. Otto has a staff meeting, during which Madame Director calls, commiserates briefly about Merry having to be frozen due to injuries, and invites him to High Tea with Mrs. Potter. Otto discusses arrangements with Sara, during which we find that the CIA is cleaning house, and the Anti-AI task force has been moved to Homeland Security.To Be Merry and Escape From It All - Part 2 Whateley again Back at Whateley, Sara has a chat with Bluejay, who gives her a lapel pin with someone's blood. Sara is very surprised when she traces whose blood it is, but we don't learn the identity of the donor yet. We also learn that the Feds have talked with Fey, Chou and Beltane, apparently congratulations all around. Medawihla lands Somewhere on Medawihla lands (local werewolf tribe) Merry has an encounter and is darted. Back at Whateley, Chief Delarose walks Sara to Shuster; they have a conversation about this and that. Back at the Medawihla lands Eloise (the tribal leader) has a conversation with her mother about the war with the Bastard and some other things, including Merry. They learn that Merry is a functional hermaphrodite. Back at Whateley, Ms. Carson has a conversation with Sara, about an Outreach program. They briefly mention Sara's reassignment to Hawthorne, then they discuss Merry. Ms. Carson decides to assign Rev. Englund to snake disposal. She tells Sara that she (that is, Sara) has an appointment with Eloise and her council that evening. Eloise pulls a major stunt to induct Merry into the tribe and get a handle on Sara, while separating her from the Thorns. Delarose's truck breaks down on the way to get Sara to her appointment with Eloise. Sara and Delarose have a small chat about his background.To Be Merry and Escape From It All - Part 3 Whateley again Back at Whateley, Jade and Jinn help with building the new room for Merry, and also with cabling for the new network that NEXT is funding. ARC again At ARC, Dr. Otto and two FBI agents work at filling in Merry's cover, or rather one of the agents works on convincing the other agent of Merry's cover. The pup is just a bit too smart for his own good. The older agent mentions he's not going anywhere near certain places, as it's the full moon (Note: The 20th is the New Moon). Medawihla lands again At the Medawihla lands, Sara learns what has happened, and leaves Eloise shaken and convinced she has made a truly major mistake. Eloise is very angry at someone named Coltrain in Whateley Security who seems to be connected with some form of smuggling (?) and gave her misinformation on Sara. See Also * }} * - 1 day}}|Previous Day * + 1 day}}|Following Day References Category:Timeline